A Chastity Christmas
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Chastity and Nate's first Christmas as a married couple! Chastity/Nate Everett/TJ
1. Chapter 1

AN: Merry Christmas all! *pauses* My Chastity is apparently giving me Christmas spirit. The things you do for your children. *shrugs* What can I say? This will be Chastity's first Christmas married to Nate. Now we got a lot of fun stuff coming your way so sit back and hold on tight! From Chastity and me the Greek Fairy, to you, happy holidays! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Chastity and Nate!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity sighed as she walked back from the bathroom for the tenth time that week. She really didn't feel like she was sick except for those few times where her food didn't agree with her. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to be sick. Nate said if she was feeling better that they could go get a Christmas tree when he got home from work. She was excited. Until they had gotten back to Earth, Chastity had never had a Christmas. Her first Christmas at 16 was a shock, but this one she would be without her parents except for when they came over for Christmas dinner. She was nervous, but she would manage. Assuming she got better. The tears trickled down her face and soon she was reaching for the phone, full out sobbing.

"Mommy" she wailed as her mother answered their house phone. TJ pulled the phone away as she heard Chastity crying. Everett could hear and thought Nate had caused the tears.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked gently, easing Everett back down into a chair to eat his breakfast before work.

"I don't know I don't feel sick, but I keep throwing up and I don't know what's wrong and Christmas is soon and Nate and I need to go get a tree tonight and mom I'm scared. What if I'm dying? I mean last night I put honey mustard on my pepperoni and m&ms pizza!" Chastity cried hysterically. TJ held back her laughter. She had a pretty good idea what was wrong with her daughter, she just needed to convince Chastity she was not dying, but instead growing a new life in her belly. And she needed to convey all of that to her 22 year old daughter without Everett finding out and blowing a gasket.

"I think I know what's wrong baby, I just…."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME MOM?" Chastity screamed. TJ cleared her throat. Well, this was going to be fun to deal with for ten months. Not.

"If you will just listen, Ms. I'm-too-much-like-my-father, then I will be right over, I just need to stop and pick up a few things on the way" TJ explained. Chastity sniffed.

"Will it make me feel better?" she asked. TJ smiled gently. Chastity was still learning the world around her and didn't like new things. The first time she had gotten the flu TJ thought Chastity was going to launch herself back onto Destiny.

"Yes baby, it will. Now give me 20 minutes and I'll be there" TJ said as she hung up the phone. Everett chuckled as he shook his head. After they got back to Earth with Chastity, TJ had decided to be around for her and so she stayed home, which made it easier whenever Chastity had situations she didn't know how to handle, like when the fire alarm went off. Or when Nate's dog started barking and she couldn't get him to stop.

"Problems again?" he asked with a smirk. TJ smirked back. Oh, she had information that would wipe that smirk off his face and paint her walls with coffee straight from his mouth, but she would let Chastity and Nate tell him that when they were ready.

"Nothing I can't handle. I'll be back later. Have a good day at work" she said, kissing his cheek. Everett watched her go, wondering what their daughter had gotten herself into this time. He loved her more than his own life and he understood what difficulties she had gone through in the transitions. He shook his head and stood up, moving his cup and plate to the sink. He had to go he would be late and lord knew the General would never allow that.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"MOM!" Chastity yelled as she flung the door open. TJ smiled at the green eyed beauty in front of her. Chastity was a spitting image of her father only with TJ's eyes, something that Chastity once told TJ she loved most about herself.

"Hi baby, get inside, it's too cold for us to be out here" TJ said as she ushered her daughter inside before giving her a hug. Chastity clung to her mother, afraid of what her prognosis was. Ever since she came back to Earth and could get diseases and flues, Chastity had done research on all she could get. Nate teased her about it all the time, but he comforted her when she was sick and stayed by her through all her quirks. She loved him for it.

"Did you get my cure?" Chastity asked as she pulled away. TJ smiled and pulled out the box. Chastity's eyes bugged out as she read the words over in her head. Pregnancy test. Holy Alliance member Batman! "I'm pregnant?" she blurted out. TJ nodded slightly.

"From what you've said it sounds like it. Now read the directions then go take the test. You'll have a preliminary result before Nate gets home and you'll be able to tell him tonight" TJ said with a smile Chastity's hand shook. Oh boy. What if Nate didn't want a baby? They had never discussed children before. It had always just been the two of them and Cooter.

"O… okay. I'll, um," Chastity cleared her throat, "I'll be right back" she said as she walked to the hallway bathroom and shut the door. She set the box down and grabbed the edges of the sink tightly as her head dropped. What was she going to do if she was? What was she going to do if she wasn't? Her heart sunk at the possibility of her not being pregnant. "I have to find out" she muttered before she followed directions. She walked back out to her mother and sat down on the couch. Both women sat in silence, neither one looking at each other until the ten minutes were up.

"I'm proud of you Chastity, for the woman you've become" TJ said as she followed her daughter to the bathroom. Chastity picked up the stick and looked at it. She gasped as she read the results.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You feeling up to getting the tree tonight?" Nate asked as he popped his head into the bedroom as he got home from work. Chastity smiled as she held the stick firmly in her hands. "What's that?" he asked pointing to it. Chastity bit her lip trying to remember how all those movies and TV shows went when the woman told the man she was pregnant.

"Well… I um… I wasn't feeling well. And my mom brought me this to help me figure out what's wrong" Chastity said, laying out all the clues before him. Nate scratched his head.

"What?" Chastity threw her head back and sighed. What was another tactic they used? Think, girl think! "Chastity do you feel up to…."

"I'm pregnant" she yelled out. Nate froze as she grinned. Yay! She told him. She bit her lip as Nate's eyes widened in surprise. A slow grin formed on his face as he came around to her side of the bed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"We're going to have a baby" he said with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. His grin was infectious because before she knew it, she was grinning like a fool too. Nothing could ruin their Christmas though, they had just gotten their Christmas miracle. Now all they had to do was tell her dad.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Yay! Nate knows! I just had to have her yell it out. She couldn't just be a normal person! Although I'm planning big for telling Everett! Woot! Alright so next chapter I think we'll go tree shopping and decorating, what do you guys think? Thanks for reading! Now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright a Christmas tree shopping we go! Nate will get himself into trouble and all will be well! Lol! I love Chastity. Told my mom she was my daughter, then my mom pointed out right now she's older than I am, buggers…. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the tree!

Disclaimer: I only own Chastity and Nate!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Have you lost your ever loving mind?" Chastity asked as Nate broached the subject of the tree. He had suggested they get a fake tree.

"Is that a no?" he asked. Chastity set her hands on her hips and pursed her lips together.

"That is a HELL NO Nathan! I want a real tree! Aren't men supposed to give pregnant women what they want?" Chastity said. Nate sighed.

"Ok so I will go get one" Nate said as he turned on his heels.

"Hold it! What has gotten into you?" Chastity asked. "We always go Christmas tree hunting together. Are you," she sniffed back tears. "Are you cheating on me?" she cried. Nate froze. Pregnant wife say wha? "That's it isn't it? You're cheating on me!"

"No, how did you even jump to that conclusion Chas? I love you. I just didn't want you to stress over anything babe" he said as he pulled her into his arms. Chastity sagged against him as she cried. The changing hormones were killing her.

"I'm sorry. I just…."

"It's alright Chastity. Just get bundled up. Don't want you two to get sick, alright?" he said as he pulled apart. Chastity wiped her eyes and nodded, grabbing her coat and gloves. Nate helped her get bundled up before he grabbed his own coat on and ushering her out of the door.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What about this one Nate?" Chastity said as she pointed to the fifth tree she saw on the lot. She had to find the perfect one since this was their first Christmas together as a married couple. Nate refused to let her twirl the tree, which had caused Chastity to exclaim she was pregnant not invalid.

"I don't know, what about it? It looks fine to me, although the last four looked fine to me" he said. Chastity frowned at him. What had crawled up his butt and died?

"Sorry, I'll go wait in the car since I only seem to be upsetting you" Chastity said as she left. A man stepped back into her path and Chastity jumped back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am. I didn't hear you" he said. Chastity rolled her eyes. "Are you alright ma'am?" he asked looking at her red rimmed eyes. Chastity wiped a hand over her face to try and wipe away any remains that she had been crying, but he knew. He wanted to use that to his advantage.

"Sorry, didn't mean to walk into you" she said with a smile. She tried to move past him, but he blocked her way and set his hands on the tops of Chastity's arms. She felt uncomfortable, but he wasn't hurting her.

"Are you alright?" Chastity smiled at him, before trying to take a step back. His grip tightened on her arms, making them ache.

"Stop it. You're hurting me" Chastity said. She felt a hand on the small of her back and she looked over her shoulder to see Nate with a murderous expression on his face. Chastity let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"I think you should take your hands off my wife before you lose them" Nate growled. The man let go, holding his hands up in surrender. Nate gently pushed Chastity behind him as he pulled his fist back before letting it go straight into the man's nose. The sickening crack made Nate smile. "Let's go babe, I got them tying the tree to the car" he said gently pushing Chastity to the exit. She smiled as she held on to his hand.

"My hero" Chastity said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Come on, let's go get some lights and ornaments on this thing" Nate said as he opened her door and watched her slide in. He really needed to put a smile on and do what she wanted. His attitude towards Christmas had almost gotten Chastity hurt today and he couldn't live with himself if she had gotten hurt because of him. He loved her more than his own life and would do anything for her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"It's missing something" Chastity said as she collapsed on the couch beside Nate, both staring at the decorated tree.

"You know what my mom would have Brandon and I put on at the very end? We may have some around here" Nate said as he stood up and looked through bags and boxes that their new Christmas decorations had come from. He pulled out two packs of silver strands. "Tinsel" he said tossing her a pack. Chastity stood up and opened the pack.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked. Nate chuckled and stood behind her, his arms surrounding her as they both take strands of silver.

"Just drape it over the branches" he breathed in her ear. Chastity shivered as she watched him expertly place some strands before she grabbed some and did it herself. Nate chuckled as her hand shook from him being so close. "Perfect" he said before and kissing her cheek and moving to the other side of the tree. Once the tree glittered with lights, ornaments, and tinsel the couple fell back against the couch with a sigh. Chastity put her hand against her stomach.

"Baby, I hope you like it. I can't wait to meet you" she whispered. Nate laid his head next to her belly.

"I can't wait to meet you too baby. I love both you and your momma" he whispered before he kissed the place where their baby laid. He really couldn't wait to make their family complete.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so we have a tree! Christmas shopping is next! We can just guess how much fun this is going to be! I love my baby! Anyway, thanks for reading now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Shopping with a pregnant chick! This will get lots of fun! She's going to have this list and man she'll be worst than Santa. *snorts* Twice will be nothing, more like a million times because no one can be left out! So on to the madness that is shopping! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Chastity, Nate, and the baby!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Seriously Chas? This is the fifth time you've looked at that list since we entered this one store!" Nate said exasperatedly. Chastity grinned at him before she looked at a movie that had just come out. Oh, that would work nicely for Matt!

"Well really, do you see how many people we have to get presents for?" Chastity said shaking the list in his face frustrated. Nate chuckled and pulled the list out of her hand, reading over her neat handwriting.

_Mom_

_Dad_

_Nate's mom_

_Nate's dad_

_Brandon_

_Lauren_

_Cassie_

_Matt_

_Chloe_

_Greer_

_Eli_

_Rush_

"That doesn't look so hard. I mean you got that movie for Matt, we got Eli that video game, I thought we were offering to babysit Cassie for Brandon and Lauren and give them a night out. For my parents I thought we were getting them that toaster and we were getting your parents the blender. Cassie won't be too hard, we can get her some Barbies and so that only leaves Greer, Chloe, and Rush" Nate placated. Chastity rubbed her hand over her forehead. Man did she have a headache. She hated Christmas shopping.

"Well what do you suggest we get them?" she asked. Nate shrugged.

"Isn't it a woman's job to know the perfect gift for everyone?" he joked. Chastity rolled her eyes. Yeah that would get him laid tonight. Not.

"I'd watch what I say buddy. You know how horny I've been getting lately and I'm not above vibrators" Chastity said in a sing-songy voice. Nate groaned. Just the images would drive him crazy. "I'll tell you what. In fear of you becoming permanently incompetent, why don't you go to Dicks and find something for Greer." Nate dropped his head. That was just wrong. "I need to get you a present anyway" Chastity said, muttering something under her breath. Nate cursed silently. Oh yeah, the one person he was forgetting was his wife. Oops. He better find her a present too! He made a quick detour into Things Remembered. He already knew what he wanted to say, he just needed something to put it on. He browsed the store, finding his gift for both her and the baby.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked as he stared in awe of the baby's gift. He smiled at her warmly.

"Actually yeah, can I get this and, this personalized please?" Nate asked. The woman smiled and started to help him. Nate grinned like he had just won the lottery. Chas would love them both.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity sighed as she tried to figure out what to get Nate for Christmas. It had to be special. Although her carrying his child should be special enough. Chas sighed. The baby was playing with her emotions yet again. This was so not fair. It was his sperm that made her pregnant, why couldn't he carry the baby and let his emotions run haywire? Chastity sighed.

"Can I offer you one of my herbal remedies that take ages off of your look?" a young man asked as he held out a tray of little plastic cups, each cup holding two pills. Chastity saw red.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to take one of your stupid so-called magic pills so I look younger. I'm 22 for Gods sake and pregnant!" she screeched. Tears welled in her eyes. "I don't look that bad, do I?" The man shook his head venomously.

"N-n-no ma'am. I'm sorry, I'm just supposed to ask everyone" he stuttered. Chastity narrowed your eyes at him.

"Take six steps back so the urge to steal your manhood from you for insulting me goes away" Chastity snarled. The man quickly turned on his heels and ran. Chastity smirked as she turned around and started back on her journey for a Christmas present, when she smelled it. Her mouth watered as she looked around for the origin. When she spotted it, her feet started forward of their own accord, stopping directly in front of the ice cream store.

"Hello ma'am, what can I get for you today?" the pimply teenage girl asked with a giant infectious smile. Chastity grinned as her gaze passed the girl to read the flavors listed.

"Can I get one scoop of chocolate, one scoop of cookies and cream, one scoop of chocolate almond, one scoop of chocolate chip, and one scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough please" Chastity said. The girl's eyes widened. "Can you mix them somehow too?"

"I can try to ma'am" the girl said, still trying to wrap her head around the fact this thin girl wanted five scoops of ice cream. And she looked to be alone.

"Thank you, you don't know how much I need this. The baby is just," Chastity took a deep breath, trying to get her emotions under control. Oh man, did Nate owe her for being a girl. "The baby is just constantly messing with my emotions" Chastity said. The girl smiled slightly.

"I understand ma'am. My mom is the same way with my baby sister" she said. Chastity smiled.

"You're mom's pregnant?" she asked. The girl laughed and shook her head.

"No, my sister is. It's driving my mom nuts!" Chastity laughed, but then sobered. She studied the girl. This girl couldn't be older than eighteen. "My sister is fifteen. Getting pregnant wasn't her choice though. She was attacked. I couldn't be prouder though. She's so strong." Chastity smiled.

"You must be happy for her" Chastity noted. Listening to this girl made her grateful for Nate and her baby. She could still remember clearly Brandon tried to hurt her on their first date and how Nate had saved her.

"She's my little sister. I actually picked up a second job to help her once the baby's born. It's just my mom, my sister, and I so we can use all the help we can get. It's tough for us, but we manage" the girl said as she got a bowl big enough for Chastity's mountain of ice cream.

"Subject change real fast, but could I get sprinkles and whipped cream on there too please?" Chastity said. The girl laughed but added the objects to the top as she dug a spoon in and handed the cold, sugary, chocolaty goodness over to Chas, who smiled in thanks as she handed over a twenty dollar bill and turned away.

"Wait, your change ma'am" the girl called out, effectively stopping Chastity in her tracks. She threw a smile over her shoulder.

"Keep it for your family. Thanks again" she said before walking off, laughing slightly as the girl cheered in joy. Chastity grinned. Being pregnant wasn't so bad after all.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nate smiled as Chastity walked up to him, her ice cream firmly in her hands. He gave her a kiss as he looked into the bowl. It was a chocolate coma waiting to happen, but if it placated his extremely emotional wife, he didn't care.

"Get your shopping done?" he asked. Chastity nodded.

"But your baby is making me tired. To home for a nap!" she said. Nate laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back towards the car.

"Whatever you want babe" he said with a smile. Chastity laughed as she saw the man from earlier turn to talk to them, but when he recognized her, he turned right back around. Oh man, sometimes it was good to be pregnant.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that took forever to write! Anyway, on to the next chapter to be posted tomorrow! I don't know what I'm doing yet, might steal Cassie's idea for a snowball fight, might see more TJ and Everett, haven't decided yet, but thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alrighty so Chas and Nate went Christmas shopping and all is well in the world. *snorts* Not when my daughter's pregnant. You have to understand she was stuck on Destiny until she was 16, so she hasn't really been around pregnant women before. *shrugs* I don't know why I do this to her, but I think she's going to have a break down this chapter. Sorry baby! Alright on to the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Chastity, Nate, and baby!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Nate?" Chastity called out as she woke up from her nap. Lately the baby had just been taking all her energy and she could barely keep her eyes open for more than a few hours at a time. It was driving her nuts, but thankfully Nate understood and when he was at home, made sure she took her naps and that he was quiet for her. She was so lucky to have him and his understanding ways to help her. "Nate where are you?"

"He's outside sweetie" a female voice answered. Chastity jumped and looked at the doorway, her hand reaching towards the nightstand where she kept a gun for protection. She stopped herself when she recognized Nate's mom. "He and James are outside putting up lights." Chastity ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh, sorry about the slight freak out" Chastity said. Lily smiled as she entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Chastity's hand in her own.

"It's alright sweetie, I get it. Everything will be fine and soon you will have a beautiful baby to hold and funny stories to tell and embarrass it with as they grow up. It may seem like the end of the world now, it sure did when I was pregnant with Nate and Brandon, but you will be so glad when you finally get to hold that bundle of joy. It's all worth it sweetie, trust me" she said squeezing Chastity's hand gently. Chas nodded as she set her free hand over her stomach. She was truly lucky to be able to carry the baby. She was sure that after what happened with the Lucian Alliance, she wasn't sure she would be able to have children, but here she was.

"Thank you Lily. What do you say, we go see what the outside looks like?" Chastity asked as she slid out of bed. Lily nodded, giggling as Chastity stuffed her feet in her snow boots before pulling on her coat and gloves and heading outside.

"Are you serious? Dad, it looks stupid like that! We have to wrap it all the way around" Nate said. Chastity took a deep breath of the cool air and moved to stand in front of the cars. She leaned her back against the side as she watched the two men arguing. On the roof. Were they completely stupid?

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Chastity snapped. Nate and James turned to look at the women, both men looking sheepish. "You two know better than to be up there, especially when it is covered in snow. I really don't want to raise this baby alone Nate."

"Sorry babe, I'm coming down" he called out. Both men gently eased themselves towards the edge. It was all good, until Nate's foot hit a patch of ice. He lost his balance and Chastity watched in horror as he fell off the roof and landed with a loud thud on the ground. Chastity covered her mouth with her hand. "Nate!" she yelled running to her husband. James quickly found the ladder and scaled down.

"Well, I don't suggest anyone do that for fun" Nate wheezed out. He tried to roll over and winced. Oh was his back bruised.

"Nate" Chastity called out as she slid to her knees next to him. Her hands hovered over him, unsure of what was wrong with him. "Do I need to call an ambulance?" she asked. By this time James and Lily were by his side as well. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, just a little winded and bruised. I'll live" he said. Chastity narrowed her eyes into small slits. Nate gulped. Or maybe not.

"This happened last time, when we first bought the house and you were fixing the roof. What happened then? Oh that's right, you fell off and broke your ankle. We discussed the damned roof Nate. I told you both," Chastity turned her glare to James before moving back to Nate, "not to go up there again. Do you listen? No! You go back up there and you fall, AGAIN Nate. Just wait. When you don't listen to me next time and go back up there, you'll break your neck!" Chastity ranted. Nate sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm fine Chas. I promise, just a small bump and a bruised back and I'll be fine in a few days" he said softly. Chastity could feel the tears welling in her eyes once again. Dammit, she didn't want to cry again! She was sick of the baby making her cry. She nodded, the lump in her throat keeping her from talking. They stood up and the anger hit Chastity again as she saw part of his back, which was already starting to turn purple. A smirk crossed her face as she stepped up next to him and looked at the lights.

"Next time, listen to me" Chastity said, slapping his back. Nate grimaced and whimpered as Chas and Lily headed inside. James moved to stand next to his frozen son.

"Better luck next year" he said before moving inside.

"Dad help me up the steps" Nate said. The front door closed. "Dad! Dad? Oh come on Dad. Daaaaaaaaaddddddddddd! I need help! Hey!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so I'm like I'll write a fun scene then Bam! Her emotions overwhelm her and she and Nate have a talk, but then I put him on the roof and it was just too easy! So, that's what I have left. *shakes head* My muse just writes what she feels like! Anyway, I have no clue what I'm doing next. *shrugs* It might have Brandon, might not, we'll see. I'll be just as surprised as you guys! So anyway, thanks for reading now please, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright so I kinda forgot to update the past couple of days. My bad! Anyway, so it's Christmas morning! Yay! Nate and Chas get to open presents and celebrate their baby! Woot! And Everett finds out. It's hilarious! Anyway, on to the story! Happy Holidays everyone and thanks for all the support!

Disclaimer: I only own Chastity, Nate, and the baby!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Chastity woke up to Nate's head cushioned on the baby. He was talking to it gently, while two wrapped presents sat next to her head. He kissed the baby gently before crawling back up her body and laying a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas Chastity" he whispered. She grinned.

"Merry Christmas Nate" she whispered back. Nate grinned and sat back handing her the two gifts. Chastity sat up, her back pressed against the headboard as she read the tags. One was for her and one was for the baby. She picked up hers first and quickly rid it of the paper. It was a plain white box. "Oh Nate, I always wanted a box!" she said as she smiled opening the box. She pulled out a silver jewelry box with butterflies on it. Engraved on the top were the words: I proposed to you on December 25th, 2008. Best. Decision. Ever.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Chastity had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"It's beautiful Nate. Thank you" she breathed. Nate smiled before pushing the baby's present towards her. She gave him a watery smile as she unwrapped this one and found yet another white box. "I'm starting to wonder if you just want to give us boxes" she teased. Nate rolled his eyes good naturedly as she opened it and pulled out a snowglobe with a rubber duck in a bubbling bath tub. On the front Nate had engraved the words: Welcome to the world, little one. We've been waiting for you!

"We can add the baby's name to it when we pick it" he said. Chastity just nodded, the lump in her throat too large to let her speak. She lunged forward and knocked Nate onto his back kissing him fiercely. He chuckled.

"I love my present" he said running his hands up and down Chastity's back. She grinned but pulled away as she reached behind her and pulled a long thin box out of her nightstand drawer. She handed it over to him with a large grin.

Nate smiled at her as he ripped the paper off, chuckling at the sight of the white box. Chastity shrugged, non abashed as she watched him lift the lid. He pulled out a picture frame with a sonogram picture in it. "Surprise!" was engraved at the bottom and as he looked closer at the picture, he saw…

"Twins?" he asked in awe. A large smile covered Chastity's face as she nodded, her hand moving to cover the baby bump. She leaned forward and pointed at the first blob.

"That is your daughter and that," she pointed to the second blob, "is your son. Congratulations daddy" she smiled. Nate grinned as he leaned forward and kissed Chastity. He moved his head to the babies and gave them each a kiss.

"I guess I gotta talk some more, huh kiddos?" he whispered. Chas leaned back as he set his head on their children and once again started talking to them and telling them about their family. Chastity ran her hand through his hair as she listened to him talk. One down, Dad to go.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Hi daddy!" Chastity said as she opened the door for her parents. Everett kissed her cheek before TJ smirked and gave her a hug. "Nate's by the tree in the living room with coffee. We can open presents first then eat" Chastity explained. TJ almost laughed as she saw the two presents sitting under their tree.

"I'm hurt, I only get two presents? What did you get your mother?" Everett teased. Nate laughed while he still could and shook Everett's hand before saying hi to his mother-in-law and giving her a hug.

"Well actually dad, get down there and get your present" Chastity said, Nate coming to stand partially behind her. Everett grinned and grabbed the bag, pulling out a picture frame. On the bottom were the words: New Grandfather. A picture of the sonogram was inside. Everett gaped at it before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell backwards. Chastity sighed. She had a feeling she should have made him sit first.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Merry Christmas Chas, Nate. I'm sorry for Everett coming at you with a knife Nate. I hope he didn't hurt you too badly" TJ said glancing down at Nate's private parts. Nate grimaced as he waved as TJ and Everett left. Chastity turned to him once the door was closed.

"Well that went well!" Chastity joked. Nate laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling his world into his body.

"Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas Nate."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so the end was kinda rushed, sorry, but I wanted to get this up while it was still Christmas! I don't know when I'll get the computer later on so, we'll see. Thanks for all your support and for reading! Please make my day and leave me a review! Happy Holidays!


End file.
